Intelligitur Esse
by AthenaHPgeek
Summary: Two people, who are meant to be. It was prophesied. Anima mates, soul mates. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

Life is short why should I waist it.

That was her thinking what kept her going.

But that's a long time into this story.

Let's go to the begging along time ago.

In the time of Merlin.

A prophecy was made, by the dragon that watched over Merlin.

 _There will be two meant for each other in every way separately they are brilliant together they rival your smarts Merlin_  
 _Each will find hope in the other_  
 _And the world will find hope in them_  
 _He will save her and she will find him_  
 _They will unite, destroy evil, open eyes, and save many_ , _not all but many_  
 _They will be anima mates, meant to be together forever_

Than the story skips a few centurys, and we are here at the quidditch world cup

Hermione POV  
I never really took interest in quidditch, I studied it, learned the rules, how to read a play book, and even how to make a broom. Yet I can't fly. I know it's not the broom, it's I admit me.

I came because I was asked and I honestly wanted to spend time with my family and find out more about the world I have lived in for three going on four years. The one that has mixed opinions on me and my blood status. The one I'm always trying to prove myself to.

So that is why I'm up on the top most level of the stadium watching Ireland win, Fred and George won there bet. That's something to celebrate.

After the game they had gone and hung out, the twins were singing. We were all having hot cocoa. Ginny had banned me from bringing a book so I had to "participate" after awhile we all went to bed I was exhausted.

I was shaken awake, Ginny pulled me up saying " dad says there's deatheaters outside remembering the glory days and that we need to go to the woods"

Those words woke me. My heart started to pound. I felt like it was going to burst through my chest.

I pulled on my jumper over my night shirt and pants than slipped on boots and followed Ginny. "Stick together" that's what told us. Harry Ron and I started to make our way to the woods surrounded by panicking , Fred, and George were together.

The crowd was getting unbearable I lost Harry's sleeve and he mine. I saw a glimpse of there heads before they were lost in the crowds.

I was being pushed around in the crowed. I was knocked to the ground.

Only a few moments later i was nearly alone the death eaters were close. That's when I looked over and saw him a boy no a man shooting spells over his shoulder while running on a somewhat injured ankle.

I ran towards him figuring two is better than one. We were only a few yards away I was shooting some pretty advanced spells over my head when I got hit in my left shoulder with some type of splicing spell my brain was to fuzzy from the over powering pain, normally enough to knock someone out. Not me. I didn't see the killing curse heading right for me, that's when the man with me pulled me to the ground. He saved my life.

Once we reached the edge of the forest I spotted the Aurors we made our way over that's when I talked to him for the first time."Go with these men they should be able to help you I have to go look for some people." "But vour shoulder is ingured" he said in a thick Bulgarian accent. "It's not that bad, bye."

With that I went to look for Harry and the Weasleys once they were back together and I had explained what happened, made me get my shoulder seen to. I wanted to know who that was who saved me, he looked familiar, but between the pain and adrenaline I couldn't place it. But knew if I saw him again. Hopefully I would recognize him

Meanwhile Viktor was thinking about the girl, he didn't even know her name. But he knew she was brave and strong he probably would have fallen to the ground in pain if he got hit like she did.

The girl was beautiful, with her hair and those eyes like they could look into your soul. She was refreshing. Didn't even recognize him. One thing was for sure, he wanted to see her again, and at least if nothing else thank her.

A/N

 _Hi, ok so I know my spelling is atrocious. So is my punctuation. But I write to relieve stress. Editing causes extra stress. My thinking was if I'm going to write why not share it. My thinking is don't do pointless things. This is how I justify writing to myself. But I do hope you enjoy my story. I'm going to be using some things from the books which I in no way own. But also my own material. Also there is some things on Patronus and Animagi I will make up and other stuff I got based on Pottermore. Very interesting website. So that's it for now. I will try to post once a day. But things come up so it might be every other day. Who knows life is full of unexpected events._


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week till we had to go back to Hogwarts. The place I loved most, the place that gave me a new purpose in life. We would be getting our letters soon, today hopefully.

But that's not all I'm getting. I should be getting something. Nobody knows I did it in secret. My OWLs. I took them last year I learned 4th and 5th year in my free time.

I got out of bed, slowly. Sleeping on the extra cot was not comfortable. I slowly stretched my limbs. When I finally got up I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. It was 6:30. Nobody except , , and Percy are up, like always. I looked towards the table to say good morning to Percy and , there on the table was our letters.

I quickly grabbed mine and a plate of bacon and toast then headed outside for some privacy. I head to my favorite tree and sit down. That's when I open my letter.

I would just like to say I didn't expect to do that good, I thought that the lack of in class learning would severely effect my grades, but no, all O's. My eyes widen and started to get teary. I mean I'm not normally that emotional girl but this was really big. I was going to actually do it.

This also meant I could take the sixth-year classes, not all self-studying. Finally. This is probably going to make the bullying worse, but at least I'm accomplishing something.

I finished my food and set my plate aside that's when I noticed there was a letter besides the one with the school supplies which happened to be all sixth-year stuff.

 _Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _First congratulations on outstanding OWLs. We would like to know which classes you would like to take. Among other things and will be visiting The Burrow at 3 today to talk._

 _From, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

I picked up my plate, put the letters back in the envelope and went back inside. When I got inside everyone was awake, a loose term for most Weasleys in the morning, were devouring their food. I decided I would ask for some privacy at three this afternoon.

I went and read, my favorite pass time, for a half hour to clear my head. When I went back downstairs almost everyone was outside, was at work, and was cleaning around the kitchen. I walked straight up to her envelope in hand.

I realized about 15 minutes into reading that I was going to have to tell people. I decided to tell and just let the rest find out.

" , can you sit down. I need to talk to you," I said nervously.

"Of course," she said motherly, but her eyes said that she was trying to figure out what I wanted to talk about.

"Ok so, I'm just going to say it, last year I took my OWLs, that's why my envelope was so thick, and today at three Professor McGonagall is coming to talk about it can you make sure there will be no interruptions." I blurted out, it felt like ripping off a very painful bandaid.

just sat there trying to process what I just said.

"Ok, how did you do," she asked slowly still contemplating what I said.

"All O's" I mumbled, I don't really know why, I shouldn't be embarrassed, but I felt like it's bragging. She's been having a tough time with the twins, they only got three OWLs each.

"That's wonderful," said understanding my embarrassment.

It was 2:56, everyone was outside except me and . I was sitting at the table reading a book, that's when I heard the knock. set down what she was doing and opened the door, in walks Professor McGonagall and to my surprise Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore never makes house calls.

I quickly fixed my face, wiping the surprise away, I quickly put on a pleasantly neutral look. A still slightly flustered left to give us some privacy and run some errands.

Both Professors came in and sat across the table from me. Professor McGonagall pulled out some writing materials.

"So, we assume you want to take all available classes, yes," McGonagall stated more than questioned.

"Yes, that's the plan of course that is still less than my normal course load. That's only 9 classes 1 to 3 hours each, then 2 hours for homework." I said talking more to myself than to them.

That's when Dumbledore finally spoke," First there is a new class just for dueling with and without a wand, second there is something going on this year that is going to take some of your time, and third we know you normally have a bigger course load therefore we are offering you an apprenticeship under Madame Pomfrey this year and a potions apprenticeship next year," Dumbledore stated with that twinkle in his eye.

My eyes widened first of all, Madame Pomfrey hated teaching, second that means I would have to see Snape more than once a week. I said the only thing that came into my head, "that's acceptable." Wow I'm making this sound like a business transaction.

"Ok, thankyou , see you in a week," McGonagall said. She picked up the parchment now covered in notes and the rest of her stuff and they left.

A/N

 _Sorry there was no Viktor this chapter was setting up some of the storyline so everything falls into place correctly. I tried to edit it, a little._


	3. Chapter 3

It's the third day back, classes started tomorrow Monday. The first night we were told that today a huge announcement about a special event was to be made and there would be some guests arriving.

After some research that night I figured out that the "special event" was in fact the Triwizard Tournament. A reckless competition between three schools.

It's highly unsafe and people die. The day after that I went and confronted Professor McGonagall. All she would tell me was thankfully a new rule prevented anyone younger than seventeen participate.

So that brings us to the present. Harry, Ron, and I entering the Great Hall. I expected to see the other schools here, because a giant ship and carriage had arrived earlier.

Maybe they would be coming in after. I didn't find out much about the tournament just the people who participated or died.

Everyone was seated and having conversations.

"Where's the food," Ron asked, more like whined.

"Maybe the guests are coming for the feast," I spoke voicing my thoughts.

"Everybody may I please have your attention," Dumbledore's voice overpowering the rest of the hall causing everybody to stop their conversations and look up.

"As some of you know or have figured out," his eyes scanned over the students, stopping on me for a second, "this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizrad Tournament," everybody started whispering, "silence," Dumbledore stated kindly but firmly.

"This tournament is a competition between three wizarding schools from around the world, each school will have one champion, now I would like to introduce the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons and their Headmistress Madame Maxine."

A group of about 40 girls in blue silk came gliding in, all the boys were mesmerized practically drooling, **EYE ROLL,** and the tallest woman I have ever seen entered behind them. They did a little performance at the end and all the they boys started overenthusiastically clapping, no girls did.

"And next the young men of Durmstrang and their Headmaster Igor Karkoroff."

This time it was a group of 40 boys that came in they warm winter fur lined cloths on. All the girls were staring with dreamy eyes, **EYE ROLL**.

"Oh my God, it's Viktor Krum." Ron said an expression of pure aww plastered on his face.

I looked up I saw him, maybe. He looked a lot like him, but I would need to hear his voice. Even if it was he probably wouldn't remember me. Could that man be the one who had saved me? Probably not. Krum was walking next to his Headmaster; a scowl was set on his face.

I quickly looked back to Ron.

"For heaven's sake Ron, he's just a quidditch player."

Victors point of view, from when the ship arrived (In Bulgarian)

We had just ascended from the water and Karkroff was giving order to everyone, he came up to me.

"Viktor, you are to stand by my side, looking straight ahead, superior to them, and inferior to me." I just nodded wanting to argue. But that would mean being punished, which is something I try to avoid.

Once we were inside and waiting to enter my best friend Petar tapped my shoulder. He then pointed to a group of girls in blue waving and batting their eyes, I than turned back to Petar.

"Let's go talk to them," he said already knowing my answer, I shook my head know and turned away efficiently ending the conversation.

I never liked the types of girls that bat their eyes and giggled. I'd only had two girlfriends, both setup by my mother. They didn't last long just until my mother was satisfied, about three weeks. She finally stopped last summer.

 _Flash Back_

 _"Mother I broke it off with Alisha" I told her._

 _"Why?" she asked me._

 _"Because I didn't like her," I simply stated._

 _"Viktor, you need to find a girl, what are you waiting for, you've only had two girlfriends both just to please me, why can't you just try to make it work?" She pleaded._

 _"I'm waiting for the right girl, I know she's out there. Also, I did try with both girls to do relationship things, go on dates, and kiss. But they aren't my type," I told her._

 _"What type of girl do you like?" She asked._

 _"I'll tell you when I find her, you know I tell you everything."_

 _End Flash Back (Back to English)_

My mother had left it at that.

We started our entrance. When I entered, people started to whisper my name. I was used to that. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a slight smirk of victory on Karkoroff's face. What I wasn't used to was hearing, "he's just a quidditch player." I moved my eyes around looking for the source of the female voice.

That's when I saw her the girl who had said it, the woman from the world cup, she was beautiful.

Karoroff told us to sit with Slytherin, as I made my way over I looked up, the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky, the book I had read to prepare, I had rather enjoyed it, had talked about it. I thought it was exaggerating. What was it called, oh yeah Hogwarts a History.

I sat down at one of the last open spots at the table, big mistake.

"Hi, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy," a blond boy stuck his hand out.

I've heard of Malfoys, big pureblood enthusiasts. I ignored him and started eating. I guess he took that as a sign to continue.

"I'm a seeker to, for the house team," he stated smugly. I discreetly rolled my eyes.

"Was a seeker," a Slytherin on his left interjected.

"Yeah well that's Potter's fault," Malfoy retorted, saying the last part with pure disgust.

"Potter?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Harry Potter, Gryffindor seeker, got on in first year, guess they were desperate," Malfoy informed nonchalantly.

"Shut up Draco he's better than you, he got on the team because of you," the boy contributed.

Draco came back with while glaring at the boy, "He got on because he was showing off. Potter and Granger both, show offs. Then there's the Weasley that follows them around like an untrained puppy." Weasley another name I recognized.

I knew who Harry Potter was, everybody does, but who were the other two.

"Harry Potter an who?" I asked. This time the boy across from me answered.

"Oh, they are three fourth years. Harry Potter the leader, Hermione Granger the brains, and Ron Weasley the side kick. Together they make up the Golden Trio, come to save us all." His voice thick with sarcasm on the last part.

Thankfully the Hogwarts Headmaster called for everybody's attention.

Hermione's Point of View

Everybody looked up to Dumbledore, I had just finished eating. I hadn't listened to much of the conversation, it was about quidditch.

"The Triwizard Tournament, three schools, three champions, and only one victor. The champions are chosen by the Goblet of Fire, one champion for each school. But be warned, this is a dangerous competition. Don't make the decision to enter lightly. Now I would like to introduce Barty Crouch, one of the judges, from the ministry." Dumbledore moved aside and Crouch came forward.

"There will be three tasks, the winner in the end gets a significant prize. Do to the dangers the ministry has implicated a new rule. No witch or wizard not of age can enter," but before he could finish there was a loud uproar.

Shouts of, "that's rubbish," and, "what the bloody hell."

"Silence," a slightly angry, with his students, Dumbledore shouted.

"A prize or a price, that's what awaits the champions. A prize, first money, second eternal glory. A Price, time, trauma, possibly even death." Dumbledore's words extinguished the fire inside those who were yelling. And a chill was sent across the room.

"Now, a few announcements. First, all the schools will be learning and eating here. It's going to be crowded so please keep the pranks to a minimal." He was looking at Fred, George, and Lee. That released most of the tension in the room. "Second, a new class, dueling with and without a wand is required to all sixth and seventh years from all schools. Lastly, because of the mixing of schools, we decided to just mix up by level. So, you may be not with your year. Now off to bed." With that everybody retreated to their dorms. I couldn't wait to get my time table.


End file.
